Aku mencintaimu jongin
by dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: jongin dan kyungsoo sudah 4 tahun menikah namun belum juga dikaruniai anak. eomma jongin ingin sekali menimang cucu dari jongin! namun apa yang terjadi? akankah kyungsoo dapat memberikan keterununan kepada eomma jongin atau sebaliknya? lalu apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?. Yaoi, Kaisoo/kaido slight Kaibaek! mind to RnR? :D chap 7 update!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun,

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Dan akan bertambah dengan sendirinya sesuai mood author

Genre : masih aman untuk sekarang

Hy para readers, perkenalkan saya author baru disini, ini FF pertama saya jadi maklumi ya kalau cerita nya sedikit gaje. mari mari yg KAISOO SHIPPER angkat keteknya (?) eh salah tangannya maksud saya *plak abaikan-_- yaudah langsung aja happy reading ya readers..

~kyungsoo POV

Ya tuhan, begitu sempurnanya makhluk yang engkau ciptakan ini, sungguh aku tak bisa berkedip ketika aku sedang memandangnya. Bagiku dialah segalanya setelah kedua orang tua ku, wajah tampannya membiusku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan sekarang tak terasa sudah ini adalah ulangtahun pernikahan kami yang ke 4.

Aku masih saja memandang wajahnya yang begitu tampan saat tertidur bukan, bahkan sangat tampan dia adalah Kim jongin, seseorang yang telah membuat hidup ku terasa sempurna. Aku sangat suka mengelus pipinya yang mulus menurutku tapi tampaknya dia merasa terganggu, dan akhirnya dia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Soo baby, kau sudah bangun? Hoaaaaam, aku sangat mengantuk. Mengapa memandangku seperti itu eoh? Ya ampun, aku lupa bahwa aku tampan, tidak bahkan sangat tampan" ejeknya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"aww, appo jongin, ya siapa yang memandangmu eoh? Tampan? Tidak! kau tidak tampan" ejek ku kembali kepada jongin

"sudah mengakulah soo baby, dari tadi aku juga sudah bangun, bahkan aku bisa merasakan tanganmu sedang mengelus pipiku" ejeknya lagi

"mwo? Jadi kau mengerjaiku jongin? Aah, kau menyebalkan!" ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir ku

"jangan mempoutkan bibir mu begitu so baby, jangan membuat aku menerkanmu sekarang juga" jawaban jongin membuat muka ku memanas dan memerah, dia pun tertawa karna melihat tingkahku.

"aniyaaaaa. Dasar mesum, dari dulu sampai sekarang mesum mu itu tidak berubah jongin" ucapku sambil meninggalkan jongin.

"baby soo kau mau kemana? Bahkan aku belum dapat morning kiss, kau malah pergi begitu saja" jawabnya kesal dan itu membuat ku tertawa puas

Aku sangat bahagia karna setiap hari jongin akan selalu perhatian dan member kasih sayangnya padaku, aku sangat menyayanginya, rasanya tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai seorang kim jongin.

~kyungsoo POV end

~Kim jongin POV

"baby soo" suara keras ku memanggil istri ku yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"ne jongin, kau sudah mau berangkat ke kantor? Ah biarkan benarkan dulu dasi mu dulu" jawabnya sambil menghapiri ku dan memperbaiki dasiku yang agak sedikit kurang benar.

"ne soo baby, aku akan berangkat. Aku akan pulang terlambat kali ini, jaga dirimu baik baik ya" seraya aku mengelus kepalnya

"kau akan meeting lagi kai? Baiklah aku akan menunggu, tak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Oh iya, ini bekal yang aku buat, jangan lupa dimakan ya kai"ucapnya sambil memberikan bekalnya kepadaku.

"ne soo baby, mungkin aku kan pulang larut malam, kau tidurlah tak usah menunggu hingga larut malam. Terimakasih bekalnya so baby, ini pasti akan ku makan masa makanan istriku yg sangat enak ini tidak dimakan" ucapku lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang

"ah kai, kau ini selalu saja membuat ku malu. Sudah pergi sana, nanti kau bisa terlambat" ucapnya lalu aku pun mencium keningnya.

"hati hati dijalan kai, aku mencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya

"ne soo baby, aku juga mencintaimu" ucapku lalu memasuki mobil yang mewah hasil kerja keras ku selama ini.

Aku mengendarai motor ku dengan senyuman di setiap perjalanan, kalian pasti mengira aku gila jika kalian berada disini tapi aku tersenyum bukan karena tak ada alasan tapi alas an aku tersenyum adalah Kyungsoo. Ya kyungsoo, dialah orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku sangat menyayanginya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Di setiap perjalan aku hanya memikirkannya, memikirkan bagaimana sabarnya dia menghadapiku, bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat aku mengejutkannya, dan ekspresi nya yang imut itu lah yang paling aku suka dari seorang do kyungsoo.

Ingin rasanya aku selalu bersamanya dan ingin rasanya waktu berputar dengan sangat cepat sehingga aku bisa pulang dan bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Baru saja tadi pagi aku meninggalkannya ke kantor tapi rasanya aku sudah rindu sekali kepadanya, walaupun sudah 4 tahun aku menikah dengannya, rasa bosan tidak pernah menghampiriku. Bagaimana aku bisa bosan dengan semua tingkah manjanya dan senyuman manisnya yg ia berikan setiap hari kepadaku.

~Kim jongin POV end

~kyungsoo POV

Kenapa kai melupakan hari yang sangat bahagia ini, aku kira diakan membatalkan semua meeting nya tapi kenapa dia? Ah sudahlah mungkin dia hanya mempermainkan ku saja, mana mungkin kai melupakan hari yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak sabar hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan kepada kai nantinya. Ya disetiap ulang tahun pernikahan kami, aku selalu memberinya hadiah begitu juga dengan kai. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan pekerjaan rumah aku mau kai datang semua pekerjaan rumah ku telah selesai. Aku tak sabar akan di kerjain seperti apa dengan kai.

Kriiiing~kriiiiing!

Aduh mengganggu saja, siapasih yang menelpon. Lalu aku menuju ke ruang tamu tempat dimana telepon rumah ku berbunyi.

"yeoboseyo" ucapku dengan penuh kelembutan kepada sang penelepon.

"kyungie, bisakah eomma kerumah mu sekarang" mampus aku, ini adalah suara eomma jongin, tumben sekali di menelepon ku. Aku rasa pasti dia akan, ah jangan berprasagka buruk

"kyungi, kau dengar eomma? Eomma akan kerumahmu sekarang, ini penting!" ucap eomma jongin ketus lalu memutuskan teleponnya

Kenapa eomma ingin kerumah? Bukankah dia kurang suka denganku, atau kah dia akan membahas hal yang sama di tahun lalu. Ya ampun apa yang harus aku perbuat aku yakin eomma jongin pasti akan membahas hal itu. Aku harus jawab apa.

Tiiing toooong #haha suara belnya

Ya ampun itu pasti eomma, dengan segera aku menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk mertua ku. Aku bisa lihat dari mukanya yang tidak menyukaiku.

"eomma? Annyeong. Apa eomma sudah lama menunggu, maaf kan aku tadi" sebelum aku menjelaskan kenapa aku lama membukakan pintu tapi mertua ku langsung saja masuk tanpa menjawab salamku. Aku pun hanya menunduk dan mengikuti eomma yang duduk di sofa

"mana jongin kyungi?" kali ini eomma memanggil ku dengan lembut, aku sangat senang tidak seperti di telpon tadi, kenapa dengan mertuaku ini kenapa dia sangat aneh terkadang dia baik dan terkadang bisa menjadi sangat jahat dan tidak perduli.

"ah, jongin sedang meeting eomma mungkin pulangnya akan lama" jawabku sopan dan lalu menunduk

"ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan kepada kalian berdua, tapi karena jongin sedang kerja maka akan eomma bicarakan kepadamu" ucap eomma dengan penuh penekanan. Aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungan nya dengan, yah aku pasti dugaanku akan benar.

"kalian kan sudah lama menikah dan jongin adalah putra satu satunya yang eomma miliki, dan eomma dan appa pun sudah semakin tua, apakah kau bisa memberikan kami keturunan kyungi. Dari tahun lalu jika eomma bicarakan masalah ini kalian hanya jawab belum siap, padahal eomma sangat ingin menimang cucu. Kyungi bisakah?" ucap eomma dengan memelas kepadaku, yah aku tau pasti yang akan eomma bicarakan adalah soal keturunan, mampus aku bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya.

"baiklah eomma aku akan membicarakannya dengan jongin" ucapku dengan tersenyum

"baiklah kyungi kuharap kau benar benar bisa memberikan keturunan kepada eomma atau jangan jangan kau mandul?" ucap eomma dengan lantang dan itu sangat membuat ku ketakutan, ya ampun apa yang harus ku jawab aku hanya bisa diam saat eomma menanyakan pertanyaan itu berulang kali.

"kyungsoo jawab eomma! Jadi benar selama ini kau mandul?" ucap eomma sambil membentak ku aku hanya menunduk namun hati ku terasa sakit yang teramat dalam karena mertuaku membentakku. akhirnya cairan bening keluar dari mataku dan aku pun terisak.

"DASAR NAMJA TIDAK ADA GUNANYA! AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENIKAHKAN ANAKKU KEPADA NAMJA MANDUL SEPERTI MU! HAH, TERNYATA DUGAAN KU BENAR, KAU MEMANG MANDUL, PANTAS SAJA SETIAP KALI EOMMA MEMBICARAKAN TENTANG CUCU, KAU SELALU MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAANNYA KYUNGSOO!" eomma membentak ku dengan kasar, yah memang sering aku kena sindiran bahkan makian dari mertua ku ini namun tidak seprti yang baru saja, mungkin eomma memang benar benar marah padaku. Aku hanya bisa terisak dan tangisan ku pun mulai meledak.

"eomma, maaf, maafkan aku eomma hiks hiks" ucapku terisak sambil bersujud di kaki eomma.

"SUDAHLAH KYUNGSOO! Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karna aku sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu, mulai dari aku melangkahkan kaki dari sini, aku akan mengurus surat cerai mu dengan jongin!" ucap eomma dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata katanya lalu meninggalkan ku begitu saja

"jangan eomma, jangan hiks hiks" ucap ku terisak dan menghalangi eomma untuk pergi dar rumah ku

"awas kyungsoo, aku sudah muak dengan mu, cukup sandiwara ku berbaik baik denganmu dan ternyata hasilnya kau tak bisa memberikan keturunan kepadaku!" lalu eomma mendorongku dengan keras dan meninggalkan ku yang terjatuh dan tangisanku yang semakin menjadi jadi.

T B C

Gimana readers FF pertama aku? RCL ya, kalau yang RCL banyak FF nya akan di lanjutin tapi kalau sedikit ya udah ceritanya gantung deh. Itu sih semua tergantung readers. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan gak bagus haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun,

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Dan akan bertambah dengan sendirinya sesuai mood author

Genre : masih T yang nunggu M nya dating, ditunggu aja yaa:D

Makasi semua yang udah review ;;) kalau bisa bantuin aku ya untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya.

CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR POV~

Hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang dapat menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlibur dengan keluarga, namun tidak bagi seorang kim jongin, putra satu satunya pewaris harta kekayaan appanya ini harus bekerja setiap hari, bahkan hari minggu juga jongin harus menghabiskan waktunya hanya di kantor yang di bebani oleh segudang pekerjaan.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya, dia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan menemui kyungsoo nya, bagi nya kyung soo adalah obat penenang yang bisa menenangkannya dari masalah kantor yang sangat banyak.

Jongin melihat jam yang berada di tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, sepertinya ia harus segera pulang, kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu nya dirumah, tunggu! Tapi entah kenapa ia melupakan sesuatu, diliriknya jam nya kembali, ia melihat tanggal di jam tersebut,

"aish SHIT!, kenapa aku sampai lupa! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ku dengan kyungsoo, kenapa aku sampai melupakannya!" jongin segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil nya dengan cepat,

#DIRUMAH

Sesampainya dirumah jongin langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum kali ini, karna pasti kyungsoo akan menunggunya di ruang makan dan akan menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuknya.

"soo, kau sudah lama menungguku, ma-aaf kan aku soo bukan aku tak ingat hari penting bagi kita tapi aku" jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang dirasa tidak gatal sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya, jongin bingung melihatnya, kyungsoo menangis? Apakah kyungsoo kecewa karena jongin tidak ingat hari pernikahan mereka.

"soo, kau kenapa menangis? Maaf kan aku soo" jongin memeluk kyungsoo dengan lembut takut menyakitinya, diusapnya kepala kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menciumnya.

"tidak jongin, bukan masalah itu" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan jongin

"lalu kenapa kau menangis soo? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dengan berat dan akhirnya kyungsoo menangis lagi.

"kau kenapa soo? Sebenarnya ada apa? Jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuat mu menangis?" jongin kembali memeluk kyungsoo dengan lembut

"mungkin sudah seharusnya kita mengakhiri semuanya jongin" ucap kyungsoo dalam tangisannya

"a-apa maksudmu soo? Aku tidak mengerti?" jawab jongin yang tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan kyungsoo barusan

"tadi eomma datang kesini, dia sudah tau kalau a-aku hiks hiks, aku mandul jongin, aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk eomma, jongin! tidak bisa! hiks hiks" kyungsoo menangis tersedu sedu sambil memukul dada bidang jongin

"apa? Jadi tadi eomma kesini? Apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadamu soo? Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita soo?" jongin masih memeluk kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang dan sangat lembut

"eomma bilang dia akan mengurus surat perceraian kita jongin hiks hiks, mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuk kita, aku tidak bisa memberikan anak untukmu jongin hiks hiks"

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI SOO! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU BISA MEMBERIKAN KETURUNAN BAGIKU ATAU TIDAK! YANG PENTING AKU MENCINTAIMU SOO. MALAM INI JUGA AKU AKAN AKAN MEMBICARAKAN MASALAH INI DENGAN EOMMA" jongin membentak kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan nya begitu saja

"aku mencintaimu jongin" –kyung Soo

kyungsoo menangis lalu menuju kamarnya yang berada diatas, dia merasa lelah hari ini. mulai dari membersihkan rumah sampai menyiapkan makanan untuk jongin, ia mengira hari ulang tahun pernikahan nya kali ini akan bahagia seperti tahun tahun kemarin, namun takdir mengatakan tidak! Tepat di hari ultah pernikahannya, eomma jongin mengetahui kalau kyungsoo mandul dan bodohnya lagi semua kesalahan ini karena dia! Seharusnya saat eomma jongin mengatakan perihal keturunan kyungsoo harusnya bersikap biasa saja namun kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangis saat dikatan mandul oleh eomma jongin.

AUTHOR POV END ~

KYUNGSOO POV ~

Aku masih saja menangis saat mengingat kejadian tadi, aku bertengkar dengan jongin. sebelumnya jongin tidak pernah membentak ku seperti tadi, biasanya dia akan selalu memperlakukan dengan lembut namun tadi dia membentak ku, apakah dia sudah tak mencintaiku? Ya, mungkin jongin sudah tak mencintaiku! Dia bahkan melupakan hari dimana saat kami melakukan sumpah untuk sehidup semati saat itu.

Flashback On!

"ah jongin! Kau menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus menggunakan gaun ini, kenapa tidak pakaian yang lain saja? Gaun ini lebih cocok digunakan oleh wanita!" aku mempoutkan bibirku karena kesal dengan jongin yang memilihkan gaun putih selayar yang sangat panjang dan kelihatan sangat feminim ini .

"haha, kau sangat imut soo. Tidak ada wanita lain yang pantas menggunakannya selain kau, soo" jongin masih saja menertawakanku sambil membenarkan dasinya yg sedikit tidak benar lalu menyisir rambutnya yang tidak berantakan sama sekali.

"jongiiiiiiiiiin! Tapi aku bukan wanita, aku pria jongin! Aku tampan bukan cantik, dan seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan gaa" jongin langsung memotong ucapan ku lalu mencium bibir ku dengan lembut

"soo, dengarkan aku! Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku akan mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, bagiku kau itu unik, tidak ada pria secantik dirimu, dan aku beruntung telah memilihmu untuk mendampingi hidupku" jongin berkata dengan lembut dan membuat semburat merah dipipiku tapi tunggu, jongin menertawaiku saat aku tersipu malu karena ucapannya barusan.

"jongin, kau menyebalkan" aku memukul nya lalu mengejarnya, terjadilah peristiwa kejar kejaran di kamar kami, dia masih saja menertawaiku dan itu membuat ku jengkel sehingga ingin melemparkan nya ke air yg mendidih agar kulitnya yang hitam itu menjadi gosong #plaaakhaha

"jongin! Kyungsoo! Sudah kejar kejarannya, sana persiapan untuk make up, sebentar lagi kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan" ucap halmoeni jongin dengan lembut.

"nde halmoeni, kyungsoo akan segera kesana. Aish! Lihat itu jongin karena mu kita jadi kena marah halmoeni"

"biarkan saja :p weeeeek" jongin mengejek ku dan berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan ku yang masih jengkel dengan nya.

Flashback End~

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan itu, jika melihat foto pernikahan kami. Aku akan selalu ingat kenangan itu, bagiku kenangan saat kami kejar kejaran di dalam kamar itu sangat indah, bahkan begitu indah. Ingin rasanya kembali kemasa itu.

Merasa bosan dikamar aku lalu keruang dapur untuk memasak, yah! Memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun aku belum mengantuk! Aku masih setia menunggu jongin pulang .

KYUNGSOO POV END~

-Dirumah kediaman Mrs. Kim-

Braaaak, pintu terbuka sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang tidak enak didengar oleh penghuni rumah, bahkan sang penghuni rumah langsung menghampiri suara keras yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu yang terbuka itu.

"jongin, ada apa nak? Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat kesal sekali?" ucap eomma jongin dengan lembut dan menghampiri jongin ingin membelai surai hitam milik jongin, namun tangan eomma jongin di pegang oleh jongin.

"Eomma! Jujur padaku, apa yang telah eomma lakukan terhadap kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin menyelidik namun eomma jongin langsung marah mendengar jongin mengucapkan nama kyungsoo

"ah, anak itu! Kenapa dengannya? Apakah dia sudah bilang padamu bahwa eomma menyakitinya? Ini surat perceraian kalian! Eomma ingin kau secepatnya menandatangani surat ini!" ucap eomma seraya memberikan sehelai kertas yang bertuliskan surat perceraian Kim jong in dengan do kyung soo.

"eomma? Tapi kenapa eomma? Aku sangat mencint" belum selesai jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun eommanya memotongnya kalimatnya tersebut!

"cukup jongin! Apakah kau sudah terkena guna guna olehnya sehingga kau mencintai namja jalang yang tak tau diri itu! Yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kepadamu, tidak bisa memberikan cucu kepada eommamu ini jongin!"ucap eomma jongin dengan lantang

"eomma CUKUP! Aku mencintainya eomma! Eomma tidak berhak mengatakan seperti itu!"

"hah, sekarang kau pilih! Kau lebih menuruti apa kata eomma atau ikut bersamanya jongin?"

Jongin bingung! Apa yang harus dipilihnya eommanya? Atau kyungsoo yang sangat ia cintai!

END or TBC yaaaaaaa? =)) ini yang ngereview harus banyak ya #maksa! Kalau reviewnya kurang dari 20, mungkin bisa jadi, gak di lanjutin )

Big Thanks to Insooie baby, Jung Eunhee, Dyororooo, SiDer Tobat, .16, kaibaekshipper, Park WuChan ({}) makasi komentar dan sarannya, kalau bisa review lagi ya, kasi tau idenya harus bagaimana lagi.

Oh iya, temen ada yg nunggu. Baekhyun kapan datangnya? mungkin di chap 3 ajadeh, soalnya konfliknya akan banyak banget di chap 3 hihi, nah gimana ya bagusnya baekhyun? Hubungannya diapain nih bagusnya?

Maaf kalau FF nya Gaje banget, maaf yaa, kalau bisa sarannya nya itu dong ;;) sangat membantu sekali bagi saya )

JANGAN LUPA YA REVIEW NYA ;;) byee, kamsahamnida ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, park chanyeol

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Hey hey, dichap 3 ini ada Chanbaek nya loh ;;)

Genre : Masih T, maaf yang nunggu M ;;)

"eomma? Tapi kenapa eomma? Aku sangat mencint" belum selesai jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun eommanya memotongnya kalimatnya tersebut!

"cukup jongin! Apakah kau sudah terkena guna guna olehnya sehingga kau mencintai namja jalang yang tak tau diri itu! Yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kepadamu, tidak bisa memberikan cucu kepada eommamu ini jongin!"ucap eomma jongin dengan lantang

"eomma CUKUP! Aku mencintainya eomma! Eomma tidak berhak mengatakan seperti itu!"

"hah, sekarang kau pilih! Kau lebih menuruti apa kata eomma atau ikut bersamanya jongin?"

Jongin bingung! Apa yang harus dipilihnya eommanya? Atau kyungsoo yang sangat ia cintai!

Chapter 3

"Kenapa kau diam jongin? Hah, sudah eomma duga Kau pasti lebih memilih namja jala" ucap umma jongin dengan penuh amarah namun sebelum eomma jongin melanjutkan bicaranya jongin sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan eommanya

"Berhenti mengatakan Kyungsoo dengan sebutan itu umma!" bentak jongin

"sudahlah jongin! Ceraikan saja kyungsoo! Dia tidak bisa memberimu keturunan! Eomma ingin sekali menimang cucu jongin, ingin sekali" eomma tak kuat menahan tangisan nya, dan akhirnya eomma jongin duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Baiklah! Jika kau tak ingin menceraikan kyungsoo, yasudah eomma tidak akan memaksamu" ucap eomma jongin dengan lembut namun dengan nada yang sangat tidak enak di dengar

"benarkah eomma?" ucap jongin tak percaya

"kau boleh tidak menceraikan kyungsoo namun dengan satu syarat! Kau harus menikah lagi dengan seorang namja anak dari teman eomma ! Dia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk mu dan eomma dapat menimang cucu. Bagaimana?

"Ta-tapi eomma?"

"sudah lah jongin! Mau tak mau kau harus menikah dengan namja anak teman eomma! Eomma sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak menyuruhmu menceraikan kyungsoo dan eomma pikir tak ada kata lain selain jawaban 'iya'!"

Eomma jongin meninggalkan jongin yang masih diam membeku di ruang tamu, eomma jongin masih berjalan dengan pelan dan berharap jongin mau menuruti apa yang ia inginkan, karna ia tau jongin bukanlah tipe yang mudah di atur. Dari kecil jongin orang yang keras kepala, dan eommanya tau itu.

"baiklah eomma! Aku bersedia, asal jangan pisahkan aku dengan kyungsoo!"

"anak baik! Baiklah eomma akan mengatur pernikahanmu secepatnya" ucap eomma jongin dengan hati yang senang.

Jongin masih terdiam membeku ditempat duduknya, ia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakan semua ini dengan kyungsoo. Sekarang otak jongin terasa buntu, bagaimana jika kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah eommanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sulit untuk terbuka, lalu pada akhirnya dia sadar, jongin tak pulang semalam! bahkan kyungsoo sampai ketiduran menunggu jongin. Kyungsoo saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan jongin, lalu kyungsoo mengambil handphone yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja tempat ia ketiduran semalam. Ya, kyungsoo menunggu jongin pulang di ruang tamu, berharap jongin pulang namun jongin tidak pulang.

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jang" kyungsoo kesal lebih dari 10 ia mencoba menghubungi jongin namun suara wanita yang tidak penting itu selalu menjawabnya! Sekarang ia sangat mengkhawatirkan jongin, benar benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya!

"jongin! Sebenarnya kau ada dimana sekarang?" kyungsoo bertanya pada ponsel yang wallpaper nya adalah foto jongin, kyungsoo tau! Walaupun ia akan bertanya seratus kali pun ponselnya tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

"yeolli, aku rasa sudah saatnya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini" baekhyun tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat dimana ia harus mengatakan itu.

"ta-tapi kenapa baekki? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan chagie? Haha, april mop sudah berlalu baekki" chanyeol tertawa dengan lepasnya namun dengan cepat baekhyun memeluknya dan membisikkan suatu kalimat.

"aku mencintaimu yeolli, berjanjilah padaku! Walaupun kita sudah tak berhubungan mulai dari sekarang, kita harus sering berkomunikasi, arra?" ucap baekki yang sudah berhenti menangis lalu menghapus tangisan yang membasahi pipinya dengan tangan kecilnya

"baekki! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu! Kenapa kau, ka-kau mengakhirinya baek? Apa salahku? Apakah kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya chanyeol bertubi tubi lalu mengguncang guncangkan tubuh baekhyun

"yeolli! Dengar aku. Mungkin kita tak di takdirkan bersama, hiks. Aku dijodohkan dengan namja lain pilihan orang tua ku. Maafkan aku yeolli, aku tak ingin di bilang anak durhaka! Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu" baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol kilat, lalu pergi begitu saja

"BYUN BAEK HYUN! Aku bersumpah, kau tak akan bahagia dengan namja pilihan orang tua mu itu! Aku akan membuat orang yang telah menikahimu itu menyesal baekki! Menyesal! Aku bersumpah, hiks hiks" chanyeol tak kuat lagi menahan dirinya , lalu akhirnya chanyeol pun terduduk.

Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar suara chanyeol, ia sangat sedih sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa ialah orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini, ia mengkhianati orang yang sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Braaak!

Suara dentuman keras itu berasal dari pintu dirumah jongin, jongin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat. kyungsoo yang mendengar suara keras dari pintu itu lalu menghampiri jongin yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa memprihatinkan keadaan jongin sekarang.

"jongin? Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau mabuk mabuk kan jongin?" kyungsoo membopong jongin dengan susah payah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya. Setiap di perjalanan saat kyungsoo membopong jongin, jongin hanya melontarkan kata kata bahwa dia mencintai kyungsoo.

"soo, aku sangat mencintaimu! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, haah! Aku sangat mencintaimu soo, sangat sangat haha. Sangat soo" ucap jongin dengan tidak sadarnya kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan jongin yang seperti ini hanya bisa menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu jongin!"

"kau tau soo? Haha eomma ingin menceraikan kita. Hahaha, tapi kau tau? Aku tak mau berpisah dengan mu soo! Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap jongin dengan tidak sadarnya karena jongin masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"jongin" kyungsoo masih mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, hingga menyebabkan luka yang membuat bibir merahnya mengeluarkan cairan merah

"dan kau tau soo? Aku akan di nikahkan dengan namja anak dari teman eomma ku! Dan aku, dan aku menyetujuinya soo, karna jika tidak! Aku harus menceraikan mu soo, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi, aku sangat mencintaimu soo" ucap jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo,

kyungsoo tau sekarang kenapa jongin jadi begini, tak masalah baginya jika jongin harus menikah lagi, karna kyungsoo merasa dia bukanlah istri yang baik bagi jongin. Istri yang tidak bisa memberikan mertuanya cucu!

"jongin, tidurlah. Aku tau kau lelah, tidurlah jongin" ucap kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi jongin

Jongin lalu tertidur karena kelelahan, dia sudah banyak menghabiskan puluhan botol minuman yang ada di bar yang ia singgahi semalaman. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat perkataan jongin tadi, apakah yang diucapkan jongin tadi benar? Ah, mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kyungsoo dan jongin! Mungkin dengan jongin menikah dengan namja yang bisa memberikannya anak maka mertuanya akan senang! Namun apakah jongin akan tetap perhatian dengan kyungsoo? Ya , itulah yang sedang membuat kyungsoo bingung! Akankah orang ketiga diantar mereka membuat hubungannya tetap harmonis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Dipagi hari

Seorang namja yang tampan sedang mengerjapkan matanya, mendengar suara burung yang membuat tidurnya terganggu apalagi dengan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk karna seorang namja cantik sedang membuka horden yang ada di kamar itu.

"soo? Kau sudah bangun? Maafkan aku kemarin aku sempat membentak mu soo" ucap jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang namun kyungsoo tetap diam membisu dan tidak memberi respon kepada jongin

" apakah kau masih marah soo? Maafkan aku soo, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud" ucapan jongin dipotong oleh kyungsoo

"tidak apa apa jongin, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Hey apakah kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" jawab kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukan jongin

"tidak soo! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, ini tentang eommaku yang menyuruh ku untuk err- untuk menikah lagi" ucap jongin terbata bata namun sesungguhnya kyungsoo sudah tau apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh jongin.

"aku sudah tau semuanya jongin" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu terdiam sejenak

"tadi malam kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat hingga kau menceritakan semuanya tadi malam" ucap kyungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan soo? Maaf kan aku soo, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan eomma yang memaksa ku menikah dengan namja lain"

"sudahlah jongin, aku tidak apa apa" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miris

"aku mencintaimu soo, berjanjilah padaku untuk setia mendampingiku selamanya" ucap jongin dengan mengecup bibir kyungsoo kilat

''nado jongin"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC yaaaa, maaf kalau chap ini pendek dan sangat gaje ! author lagi sakit jadi buat ff nya agak terganggu gitu, dilihat lihat sepertinya readers gak suka sama ff yang author buat ini :'( ff ini akan lanjut kalau REVIEW nya bagus dan banyak kalau enggak terpaksa author gak lanjutin:")

Temen minta ada chanbaeknya, ini udah aku kasih ;;) dan untuk beberapa waktu ff ini updatenya akan lama karena author bentar lagi mau ujian SEMESTER! Jadi kalau bisa review yang banyak ya, buat author jadi tambah semangat kalau ada reviewnya.

JANGAN LUPA YA REVIEW NYA ;;) byee, kamsahamnida ;;)


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, park chanyeol, sehun

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Chanbaek, Chansoo, Hunsoo

Genre : Masih T, maaf yang nunggu M ;;)

Hey, hey, hey readers, author balik lagi ni makasi ya yang udah mau nunggu ff yang sangat gaje ini, author mau nanya chap 3 itu jelek banget kan iya kan? Iyalah? Bener kan? Tuh kan dibilang apa emang jelek chap 3! Author Cuma mau bilang, author kalau nulis ff gak bisa sampai berhari hari soalnya entar author gak kepikiran lagi ide ceritanya kaya mana lagi -_-" maka dari itu, author sering nulis ff di waktu senggang author, di waktu yg pas buat author ! jadi biasanya author nyelesain chap chap selanjutnya Cuma 2 jam bahkan chap 3 semalem Cuma 30 menit :D haha, yaudah deh. Author Cuma mau bilang itu aja kok, selainnya makasi yang udah review ;;)

Kalau bisa review trus ya itu buat author semangat nulisnya! Yaudah lanjut ajadeh ya, selamat menikmati ff yang gaje ni para readers ;;)

Chapter 4

-aku mencintaimu Jongin-

"Soo?"

"ne, jongin. Wae?"

"aku harus pergi kerumah eomma sekarang, aku akan dipertemukan dengan calon err is-istriku yg telah di jodohkan oleh eomma. Kau ingat kan?" ucap jongin ragu ragu, jongin tau kyungsoo belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan dimadu. Bahkan dari mimik wajahnya yang terlihat lesu menandakan bahwa kyungsoo tak rela.

"apakah hari ini? Ah, baiklah! Hati hati dijalan, aku mencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi kanan jongin dengan lembut dan meninggalkan jongin sendiri, bahkan kyungsoo tak mengantar jongin untuk kedepan rumah.

"maafkan aku soo, aku mencintaimu" ucap jongin lalu pergi bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas meja mengambil kunci itu, ia lalu pergi ke rumah eommanya.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah kediaman mrs kim, seluruh pelayan dipersiapkan untuk menata makanan yang ada di meja rumahnya, semua tersusun secara cantik dan terlihat sangat bagus, semua makanan yang tersaji merupakan makanan special yang akan diberikan eomma jongin untuk tamunya nanti. Rumah yang sangat megah ini hanya di huni oleh 10 orang saja, dulunya 12 orang. Sejak kematian suaminya dan kepergian jongin karena menikah dengan kyungsoo menjadikan rumah ini menjadi 10 orang saja. Yaitu mrs kim sendiri 3 tukang kebun, 2 supir pribadi mrs kim dan 4 pelayan yang biasanya akan bertambah jika eomma jongin merasa kesepian jika rumah yang sangat megah ini hanya di huni 10 orang, aneh rasanya. Maka dari itu biasanya eomma jongin setiap bulannya menambah pelayannya hingga 10 untuk membersihkan rumahnya, namun pelayan tersebut boleh pulang jika mereka mau, namun ada yang menginap di rumah megah itu.

"kemana anak itu! Kenapa belum datang juga" eomma jongin bermonolog, jongin belum datang juga, padahal tamunya sebentar lagi akan datang.

Bel berbunyi, pertanda ada seseorang yang membunyikannya, jongin datang lalu duduk di atas meja makan dengan tatapan malas.

"jongin! Apakah kau tak akan mengganti bajumu yg terlihat kumuh itu? Apakah namja jalang itu tidak mengurus mu" ucap eomma dengan jelas

Jongin sangat malas untuk bertengkar dengan eommanya sekarang, ia lebih memilih diam sekarang. Namun dalam hatinya jika yang didepannya ini bukan ibunya makan jongin akan menghabisi nyawa yang telah merendahkan nama baik istrinya itu.

"sudahlah eomma! Aku mohon,aku sedang tidak ingin untuk menganggapi eomma. dimana baju yg akan aku kenakan?" ucap jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan eommanya

"ada di lantai atas! Kamar eomma, bergegaslah! Tamu akan datang dalam waktu 10 menit lagi"

Jongin dengan malas melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamar eommanya yang berada di atas, dia menyelusuri kamar eommanya dengan harapan ada yang berubah dari kamar ini, namun nihil! Kamar ini tetap pada sedia kalanya, kamar yang bercat berwarna ungu dengan tampilan yang menurut jongin sangat mewah sekali, kesan glamour dan berkelas itu sudah pasti menjadi daya tarik sendiri jika mereka melihatnya namun tidak dengan jongin, menurutnya kamar ini tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali, dia bosan dengan kamar yang selalu tertata rapi dengan hiasan hiasan yang tidak pernah diubah tempatnya oleh eommanya.

Jongin dengan segera memakai pakaiannya, ada yang tersirat di benak jongin, apakah ia akan memperlakukan istri keduanya ini dengan kasih sayangnya? Namun bagaimana dengan kyungsoo? Apakah mereka akan akur jika tinggal dalam satu rumah! Jongin pusing jika harus memikirkannya. Akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menghilangkan pikirannya.

"tuan muda jongin? Apakah anda masih ada di dalam" Tanya seorang maid dengan malas jongin hanya menjawabnya

"iya. Kau duluan saja, aku sebentar lagi selesai" ucap jongin membenarkan dasinya

.

.

.

.

.

Saat berada di ruang tamu, jongin menatap calon istrinya. Menurut jongin dia banyak kesamaan dengan kyungsoo, pada waktu jongin kenal dengan kyungsoo ia merasakan hal yang sama saat bertemu calon istrinya ini. Mereka hanya berdua di ruang makan yg telah disiapkan eommanya karena eommanya sekarang berbincang bincang dengan orang tua calon istrinya ini.

25 menit berlalu namun, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka hanya suara dentingan sendok yang mengenai piringnya, namun jongin yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu calon istrinya ini bersuara, akhirnya jongin yang memulai.

"siapa namamu" Tanya jongin lembut

"b-byun baekhyun" jawab namja yang imut ini dengan rasa ketakutan! mungkin, karena ia merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan orang yang baru saja di kenal

"nama yang bagus" ucap jongin dengan menyendok lagi makannanya

"gumawo. k-kau? Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja yang berbadan mungil ini,mukanya memerah, akhirnya dia sudah biasa dengan suasana bersama jongin.

"kim jongin" ucap jongin lalu tersenyum

"salam kenal jongin-ssi" ucap baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan di setiap kata katanya.

Akhirnya acara makan malam itu dihabiskan dengan canda tawa jongin dan baekyun, eomma jongin dan eomma baekyun yang berada di atas sangat senang melihatnya.

"aku rasa mereka cocok" ucap eomma baekhyun

"ya, aku harap mereka dapat memberikan ku cucu" ucap eomma jongin

"tentu, aku yakin itu" jawab eomma baekhyun

Akhirnya malam semakin larut, keluarga dari mrs byun pun pulang dan jongin dan eommanya mengantarnya hingga didepan rumahnya.

"aku pulang dulu jongin-ssi, eomma" ucap baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan eommanya yang tersenyum jongin lalu masuk kerumahnya dan di ikuti dengan jongin yang berada di belakangnya.

"jadi kapan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan eomma?" ucap jongin

"ah, ternyata anak eomma tidak sabar dengan pernikannya, baiklah seminggu lagi! Persiapkan dirimu, sekarang kau boleh pulang menemui istrimu! Eomma yakin dia pasti menunggu mu" ucap eomma jongin lalu mengecup kening anaknya itu dengan lembut

"aku pulang eomma"-

"ne, hati hati dijalan jongin"

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan kerumahnya jongin hanya tersenyum membayangkan calon istrinya itu, namja yang sangat mungil dan imut itu telah menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali bertemu. Tunggu? Apakah jongin melupakan kyungsoo? Tentu tidak, diakan menjadi suami yang bijaksana nantinya diantara kedua istrinya itu, jongin berfikir kyungsoo akan menerima baekhyun nantinya karna baekhyun adalah orang yang baik, namun tenyata tidak hanya itu. Kyungsoo akan senang jika ada anak bayi, yah. Walaupun itu bukan hasil dari dia dan jongin, namun setidaknya kyungsoo ada teman jika ditinggal olehnya keluar kota jika pekerjaan nya sedang banyak.

#MWOOO? KAI MALAH MAU BERISTRI DUA? HAHA SENANGNYA DALAM HATI, KALAU BERISTRI DUA #PLAAAAAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC YAAAA,

Haha, gak kok Cuma bohongan, lanjut deh bacanya haha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat ada yang aneh dari jongin, ia terlihat bahagia sekali saat pulang kerumah tadi malam, apakah ia bahagia melihat calon istrinya yang baru? Apakah posisi kyungsoo akan tergeser? Itulah yang ada dibenak kyungsoo sekarang! Namun pikiran negatifnya itu lalu dihilangkan, ia rela jika harus di madu! Ia juga rela jika jongin menikah lagi, mungkin dengan begini, eomma jongin bisa mendapatkan cucu dari jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat tidurnya yang ia tiduri semalam dengan kai, kyungsoo rindu dengan belaian kai, kyungsoo rindu saat kai memanjakan holenya dengan junior kai yang bisa dibilang "WOW" itu. #plak. Namun tadi malam saat kyungsoo ingin sekali melakukannya karena rindu dengan sentuhan dan belaian jongin, jongin malah mengatakan ia lelah! Ya, kyungsoo tau! Jongin baru saja bersenang senang dengan calon istrinya yang baru. Kyungsoo senang jika jongin pun senang.

Kyungsoo yang sudah pagi pagi sekali berada di taman, ia ingin sekali melepaskan keluh kesahnya saat pagi hari, tidak di temani jongin tentunya, karna kyungsoo merasa jongin lelah sekali , maka dari itu kyungsoo tak tega membangunkan jongin yang sedang terlelap.

"hahhhhhhhhhhh, cuaca yang sangat cerah" kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri di bangku yang ia duduki sekarang.

Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana jika jongin benar benar berubah! Lalu ia lebih memilih mencintai istri baruya, kyungsoo memijat kepalanya yang sangat pusing! Ya, pusing! Kyungsoo pusing jika harus memikirkan hal itu! Hal yang sangat di takutinya!

Untuk menghilangkan keresahan hatinya, kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu dari BoA – Disturbance, enatah kenapa ia ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu ini, ia rasa lagu ini pantas untuknya.

Nae nuneul chyeodaboji annneun neo

Nae maeumeul irkji annneun neo

Nae seulpeumeul oemyeonhaneun neo

Saranghae i mari bujokhaetdeon geon anilkka

Kau, tidak lagi mampu melihat langsung ke mataku

Kau, tidak lagi mencoba untuk membaca pikiranku

Kau, tidak lagi mencoba untuk memahami kesedihanku

"Saranghae"…. Tidak cukup kah kata itu?

Setelah kyungsoo menyanyikan bagian reef nya, entah kenapa cairan bening keluar dari matanya sangat deras! Kyungsoo sekarang tidak dapat menahan gejolak yang ada dalam hatinya, akhirnya kyungsoo menangis terisak. Hingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatika ia disampingnya.

"ini~ kau tau! Aku sangat benci melihat lelaki menangis, sudahlah lupakan saja masalah mu" namja itu memberikan sapu tangan nya kepada kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo mengambilnya dan dengan tatapan yang masih kurang jelas sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan terimakasih, namun namja yang memberikannya sapu tangan ini mengerti lalu mengangguk.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ini TBC beneran loh ;;) hayo siapa maunya yang ngasi sapu tangan ke baby soo?

SEHUN atau CHANYEOL? Review ne, yang banyak kalau bisa supaya author lebih semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin ni ff gaje haha!

Big Thanks to Insooie baby, Jung Eunhee, Dyororooo, SiDer Tobat, .16, kaibaekshipper, Park WuChan, kaisooism, MidnightPandragon1728, anonymous-sshi, , teleportbabies, Michelle kim, SimbaRella, opikyung0113, exindira, laladwiputri, , yixingcom ({}) makasi komentar dan sarannya, kalau bisa review lagi ya, kasi tau idenya harus bagaimana lagi.

JANGAN LUPA YA REVIEW NYA ;;) byee, kamsahamnida ;;)


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, park chanyeol, sehun

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Chanbaek, Chansoo, Hunsoo

Genre : ini M ! ada NC nyaaaaaaaaa =)) sorak sorak bergembira wkwk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai hai readers, author back lagi ni hihi, author Cuma mau bilang mungkin satu minggu kedepan author gak bisa update dikarenakan author sibuk ujian semester nih, author mohon kepada readers semua, doain author ya semoga author semester ini dapat juara 1 author berharap banget, waktu di smp author juara 1 eh tiba di sma author Cuma rangking 5, sedih banget kan? ( loh kok malah curcol? Haha, ga apa apa kan readers, yaudah deh author minta kerja samanya TOLONG REVIEW yaaaa ;;) satu lagi doain author supaya author ngerjain soal ujian bener semua amin O author sering banget lihat review panjangin thor panjangin! Okedeh chapter ini author panjangin ) okedeh cekidot =

Warning! Adegan NC kalau kurang hot maaap =)) typos banyak ya, author males ngedit balik haha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya ;;)**

Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana jika jongin benar benar berubah! Lalu ia lebih memilih mencintai istri baruya, kyungsoo memijat kepalanya yang sangat pusing! Ya, pusing! Kyungsoo pusing jika harus memikirkan hal itu! Hal yang sangat di takutinya!

Untuk menghilangkan keresahan hatinya, kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu dari BoA – Disturbance, enatah kenapa ia ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu ini, ia rasa lagu ini pantas untuknya.

Nae nuneul chyeodaboji annneun neo

Nae maeumeul irkji annneun neo

Nae seulpeumeul oemyeonhaneun neo

Saranghae i mari bujokhaetdeon geon anilkka

Kau, tidak lagi mampu melihat langsung ke mataku

Kau, tidak lagi mencoba untuk membaca pikiranku

Kau, tidak lagi mencoba untuk memahami kesedihanku

"Saranghae"…. Tidak cukup kah kata itu?

Setelah kyungsoo menyanyikan bagian reef nya, entah kenapa cairan bening keluar dari matanya sangat deras! Kyungsoo sekarang tidak dapat menahan gejolak yang ada dalam hatinya, akhirnya kyungsoo menangis terisak. Hingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatika ia disampingnya.

"ini~ kau tau! Aku sangat benci melihat lelaki menangis, sudahlah lupakan saja masalah mu" namja itu memberikan sapu tangan nya kepada kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo mengambilnya dan dengan tatapan yang masih kurang jelas sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan terimakasih, namun namja yang memberikannya sapu tangan ini mengerti lalu mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"apakah kau sudah lama melihat ku menangis disini?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"ya! Mungkin ada 1 jam lebih haha, tidak tidak! aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya namja tersebut kepada kyungsoo memaparkan senyuman khasnya, namja itu lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati kyungsoo.

"apa kau ada masalah dengan pasanganmu?" namja itu bertanya lagi kepada kyungsoo namun nihil kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menangis lagi.

"menangislah, sesungguhnya aku tidak suka melihat seorang namja menangis, tapi jika itu membuatmu merasa lega, lalukanlah" namja itu merangkul tubuh kyungsoo ke pelukannya, entah kenapa disaat keadaan rapuh begini kyungsoo hanya mengiyakannya.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti menitikan airmatanya, suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh sekarang, kenapa namja ini begitu baik kepadanya, padahal ia baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"sudah menangisnya?" namja itu bertanya kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang kaget lalu melepaskan pelukan namja tersebut lalu mengelap air matanya.

"a-ah, mianhae aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan" ucap kyungsoo canggung lalu disertai senyuman yang menurutnya dipaksakan.

"tidak masalah! Oh iya, oh sehun" namja itu mengulurkan tanganya kepada kyungsoo dengan canggung kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya juga. "kyungsoo, do kyungsoo" ucap kyungsoo malu malu lalu mata mereka bertemu dan saat itu terjadilah saling tatap tatapan antara namja yang baru dikenal kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu, yang menyebutkan namanya yaitu oh sehun dengan kyungsoo begitu lama. Namun beberapa saat kyungsoo sadar lalu melepaskan uluran tangan dari sehun.

"senang bertemu anda kyungsoo-ssi" ucap sehun kepada kyungsoo lalu memberikan senyuman yang menurut kyungsoo itu sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari senyuman yang diberikan jongin kepadanya.

"ah, ne! sehun-ssi senang bertemu dengan anda juga" jawab kyungsoo dengan senangnya karena bertemu dengan namja yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya beberapa menit yang lalu ini/

Akhirnya dari pertemuan yang tidak sengaja ini, kyungsoo dan sehun akhirnya berjalan jalan. Mereka menghabiskan waktunya ke restoran untuk makan bersama lalu menghabiskan waktunya ketempat bermain.

"sehun, apa kau tidak merasa lelah kita sudah lama menghabiskan waktu kita di tempat bermain ini?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tidak teratur karena terlalu banyak bermain kejar kejaran dengan sehun

"tidak hyung, asalkan itu bersama hyung aku tidak akan merasa lelah" ucap sehun yang duduk disamping kyungsoo.

Akhirnya suasana canggung kembali, ya kalian pasti herankan kenapa sehun tiba tiba memanggil kyungsoo dengan hyung! Jadi begini ceritanya nya, kyungsoo dan sehun sudah lama menghabiskan waktunya bersama lalu kyungsoo menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya bersama sehun, dan sehun menjadi pendengar yang baik menurut kyungsoo. Namun tidk semuanya diceritakan kepada sehun, hanya beberapa.

"hyung, lalu bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau tidak sakit hati jika suami mu itu menikah lagi?" Tanya sehun kepada kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan kesunyian

"entahlah, disaat seperti ini aku terlalu lemah sehun! Disuatu sisi aku merasa tidak rela jika jongin menikah lagi, namun disuatu sisi lagi aku ingin melihat mertua ku dan jongin bahagia walaupun" kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya "walaupun yang membuat mereka bahagia bukan aku!" ucapkan kyungsoo lagi

Sehun hanya diam, disini dia hanya dapat melihat hyung yang baru di kenalnya di taman tadi pagi. Sehun merasakan rasa nyaman yang sangat amat dalam ketika bersama kyungsoo, dan ketika kyungsoo bersedih seperti saat ini entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya.

"ah sehun, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap! aku pulang dulu, Terimakasih telah menemaniku seharian ini, aku tidak ingin jongin mengkhawatirkan ku" ucap kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan sehun

"tunggu hyung" sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo "ada apa lagi sehun, ini sudah malam dan akmppmppttttttt" belum sempat kyungsoo meneruskan bicaranya sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo yang sadar lalu melepaskan ciuman yang hanya beberapa detik terjadi "jika hyung perlu sandaran, aku siap untuk menjadi sandaran untuk hyung, hubungi aku jika hyung merasa sendiri" ucap sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "a-ah, baiklah sehun, aku pp-pulang dulu" ucap kyungsoo terbata bata lalu pulang meninggal kan sehun berlalri sekuat yang dia bisa.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya kini ia sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan sehun, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika mengingat peristiwa yang dialaminya tadi. Sehun menciumnya! Ya sehun menciumnya tapi kenapa dia diam tidak berdaya, apakah kyungsoo menyukai sehun? Ah tidak mungkin, kyungsoo mencintai jongin! Hanya jongin, ya hanya jongin yang dicintai tidak ada yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apakah kalian sudah menemukan kyungsoo?" ucap jongin kepapa suruhannya

"kami mendengar kabar tuan bahwa tuan kyungsoo sedang berdua di taman bermain dengan seorang pria" ucap suruhan jongin

"apa?" baiklah kalian boleh pergi"

"tapi tuan? Apak tidak jadi membawa pulang tuan muda kyungsoo?" Tanya suruhannya lagi

" tidak usah! Aku yang akan menghukumnya!" ucap jongin bersmirk ria

Kyungsoo! Kenapa dia berselingkuh dibelakang ku? Apakah ini karena salahku, sudah mengabaikan kyungsoo akhir akhir ini, dan sibuk dengan pernikahan ku dengan baekhyun. Arrgghh! Seharusnya dia tau bahwa aku mencintainya! –jongin bermonolog lalu menghempaskan tugas kantornya yang berada di mejanya.

"kyungsoo! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu dimiliki orang lain!" ucap jongin dengan tangan yang mengepal dan rahang yang sudah mengeras

Kyungsoo tiba dirumahnya dengan mengendap ngendap, ia menoleh ke jam dinding yang besar yang berada di rumahnya, kyungsoo terbelalak kaget karena melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, jadi kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan waktunya seharian penuh dengan sehun, kyungsoo tidak menyangka, padahal kyungsoo merasa baru setengah jam berkenalan dengan sehun. Kyungsoo mengendap ngendap ke kamarnya "hufftt, hamper saja! Aku kira jongin sudah pulang! aku harus segera mandi dan tidur, seharian ini begitu sangat lelah sekali" kyungsoo bermolog sendiri namun kaget dengan suara jongin yang mengagetkannya.

"apakah sudah puas berjalan jalan dengan pria itu?" Tanya jongin selidik

"aa-apa maksudmu jongin? Aa-ku tidak mengerti!" kyungsoo berbohong, ya jongin tahun kyungsoo berbohong.

Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo lalu mencengkram keras rahang kyungsoo, kyungsoo terbelalak kaget, karna masalahnya jongin tidak pernah menyakitinya! Selama 4 tahun, jongin selalu memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan lembut, namun tidak dengan sekarang, jongin mencengkram keras rahang kyungsoo lalu membanting kyungsoo ke kasur yang biasa ia tiduri dengan jongin.

"lepass akh! Sakit jongin, ada apa dengan mu? Akh sakit jongin! Lepasshmmpppttt" jongin meraup bibir kyungsoo dengan kasar lalu membiarkan kyungsoo kehabisan oksigen , jongin tau kyungsoo merasa sesak sekarang, ditandai dengan kyungsoo yang memukul mukul dada bidang jongin.

"kenapa jongin? Hiks, Apa salahku?" Tanya kyungsoo terisak

'kenapa kau berselingkuh dibelakang ku ha?! Apakah selama ini aku kurang mencintai soo! Apakah salahku hingga kau berselingkuh!" ucap jongin membentak kyungsoo

"aa-ku sungguh tidak mengerti jongin! Aku hanya bermain main dengannya, aku baru mengenal laki laki itu tadi pagi" jawab kyungsoo

Plaaaaaak, "bohong! Kau berbohong soo!" ucap jongin menampar kyungsoo, jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia terlalu terbakar api cemburu.

"aku tidak berbohong, jommppphhtttttt" belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata katanya jongin sudah meraup bibir kyungsoo lalu mendorongnya diatas kasur

"aahh.. jongin" ucap kyungsoo disela sela lumatan kasar yang diberikan jongin untuknya

"malam ini kau harus melayaniku soo! Bukankah kita sudah lam tidak bersenggama?" ucap jongin lalu meraup bibir kyungsoo lagi.

Kini jongin sedang sedang bermain dengan leher putih kyungsoo, menghisap dan menggigit kuat leher kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan bercak keunguan karena ulahnya yang sangat kasar

"akh, jongin sa-sakit" ucap kyungsoo sedikit kesakitan merasakan jongin yang menggigit lehernya dengan kasar.

Jongin masih saja melumat bibir kyungsoo lalu menggigit leher kyungsoo berulang ulang kali, kyungsoo menangis disaat itu, kyungsoo merasakan jongin yang berbeda. Biasanya jongin akan memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan lembut, namun kali ini sentuhannya hanya berdasarkan nafsu semata dan bukan didasari oleh cinta.

Jongin lalu membuka pakaian kyungsoo dengan paksa, menampakkan tubuh putih kyungsoo yang biasa dijamahnya. Jongin menciumi dan memainkan nipple kyungsoo dengan begitu bergairah ia turun ke selangkang kyungsoo yang sudah tampak mengeras.

"mmmmhhh… aahhh…. Jongin-ahhh" desah kyungsoo saat jongin mengelus kejantananya yang sudah mengeras. Jongin membuka celana kyungsoo, kini tinggalah kyungsoo dengan keadaan naked total !

"hai soo kecil sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu" jongin mencium, mengelus dan mengemut dengan gairahnya yang sudah memuncak kejantanan kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dari punyanya.

"mmmhhh.. mmhhhhhmmhhh.. jongin, akhhhmmmhh" ucap kyungsoo karena merasakan kehangatan saat jongin menservice juniornya.

Setelah jongin puas dengan junior kyungsoo jongin lalu membuka pakaiannya dengan cepat, pada saat jongin membuka celana nya menyembulah junior jongin yang sangat besar yang sudah menegang dan menantang siapun yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa ada nya persiapan jongin lalu memasukkan juniornya yang besar kedalam hole kyungsoo dengan sekali hentakan! Dan itu sukses membuat kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan karena jongin.

"akkhhhhh… jongin! Ssss-sakit hiks" ringisan kyungsoo karena jongin yang memasukkan juniornya yang sangat amat besar dan besar sekali #plaaak dengan sekali hentakan. Mata kyungsoo tebuka lebar merasakan perih luar biasa di hole nya , badan nya terasa terbelah dua , nyeri merasakan benda tumpul yang sangat besar merasuki tubuh nya dengan secara tiba tiba

"Kau yang membuat ini terjadi chagi! Kau yang membuat ku begini"

Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar mengotori junior besar yang dimiliki oleh jongin. Kyungsoo menagis, air mata keluar dari mata bulatnya itu. Dengan segera jongin meraup bibir kissable milik kyungsoo agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang kyungsoo rasakan.

Tubuh jongin mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan kasarnya, kyungsoo mencengkram kuat bahu jongin tubuh nya sedikit terguncang seirama dengan gerakan tubuh namja tan itu yang terus menerobos hole nya dengan sangat kasar.

"eungghhh .. mmmpphhtt.. kau masih seperti biasa nya chagi, sempit sekali.. ahhh" jongin masih menggenjot hole sempit milik kyungsoo dan meresapi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat juniornya di jepit oleh hole kyungsoo yang sempit

kyungsoo bingung sekarang tidak biasanya jongin seperti ini, tangan nya meremas rambut jongin, kyungsoo tak tau bagaimana cara menikmati permainan jongin kali ini, hanya sakit yang ia rasakan karena hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan oleh jongin, perasaan nya kacau, kyungsoo merasa namja tan itu benar-benar menyiksa nya kali ini.

Jongin yang melihat wajah sexy kyungsoo, kini jongin mulai menaikan tempo gerakan nya, tubuh nya bergerak semakin cepat menghujam hole kyungsoo yang ia rasa semakin sempit.

"aah, ahhh, ahhh ahhh" ucap kyungsoo disela sela, saat jongin menumbuk titik kenikmatannya, tubuh kecil kyungsoo tergunacang hebat, hole nya benar-benar serasa robek, tanpa perasaan jongin menggerakan maju-mundur junior nya dalam tubuh kecil itu dengan kasar. sakit dan nikmat di rasakan kyungsoo dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" ah aha ahhhh, I'm coming soooo.. aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" desahan panjang jongin mengintrupsi bawah ia sudah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam hole kyungsoo.

"aku mencintaimu soo, jangan pernah pergi dariku! Kau hanya milikku" ucap jongin lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo, jongin langsung terlelap dengan aktivitas yang baru saja ia lakukan bersam kyungsoo.

"_kau berubah jongin! Kau tak seperti biasanya, hiks"_ ucap kyungsoo sambil meringis kesakitan karena ia merasa holenya sangat sakit, jongin melakukannya tanpa ada perasaan.

TBC yaa, readers, maaf kalau dalam 1 minggu kedepan author gak bisa update, author lagi ujian, sekali mohon doa restunya ya readers, tolong reviewnya jangan lupa ) maaf kalau adegan NC ya gak hot, ini pertamnya author buat yang nc beginian haha, itu aja kata katanya ada yang sengaja author copy dari author author lain, gak banyak kok! Hanya beberapa hihi

Setelah selesai ujian author janji bakalan bales balesin semua review dari readers ok ;;) makasi untuk yang udah ngikutin jalan ceritanya makasi ya :"

Jangan LUPA ! untuk REVIEW ;;)

byee, kamsahamnida ;;)


	6. gaje banget!

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, park chanyeol, sehun

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Chanbaek, Chansoo, Hunsoo

Genre : ini M !

_**DISINI BANYAK MOMENT KAIBAEKNYA JADI BAGI YANG GAK SUKA! GAK USAH BACA YAAA ! TAPI ADA KOK NYEMPIL HUNSOONYA XD**_

**-Dichapter sebelumnya**

"aku mencintaimu soo, jangan pernah pergi dariku! Kau hanya milikku" ucap jongin lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo, jongin langsung terlelap dengan aktivitas yang baru saja ia lakukan bersam kyungsoo.

"_kau berubah jongin! Kau tak seperti biasanya, hiks"_ ucap kyungsoo sambil meringis kesakitan karena ia merasa holenya sangat sakit, jongin melakukannya tanpa ada perasaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-keesokan harinya**

Greeep! Jongin memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang itu membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Soo" panggil jongin lembut di telinga kyungsoo namun kyungsoo tidak menanggapi panggilan jongin. "Soo baby" panggil jongin untuk kedua kalinya, namun hasilnya nihil! Kyungsoo tak menjawab panggilan jongin.

"Kau kenapa soo?" ucap jongin membentak lalu membalik kan tubuh kyungsoo kehadapannya, namun kyungsoo hanya diam dan tak menjawabnya. "soo? Apa kau sakit?" ucap jongin lagi- namun kyungsoo hanya diam lalu meninggalkan jongin begitu saja, namun jongin mencengkram kuat tangan kyungsoo.

"Ahh-h sakit jongin! Lepasssh" kyungsoo yang merasa kesakitan lalu melepas cengkraman jongin dan meninggalkan jongin. "sebenarnya kau kenapa soo? Kenapa kau berubah?" ucap jongin di belakang kyungsoo. Namun kyungsoo hanya diam, kyungsoo sakit! Kyungsoo merasa dia lah yang pantas menanyakan itu kepada jongin!

"apa karna lelaki yang kau temui itu?" tubuh kyungsoo bergetar, dia terdiam! "kenapa kau diam? Jadi benar? Ah-h tak kusangka ka-" ucapan jongin terputus karna teriakan dari kyungsoo.

"CUKUP JONGIN!" ucap kyungsoo memekik kuat dan menutup telinganya, tubuhnya sedang tidak fit dan kini jongin malah mengajaknya untuk bertengkar. "kau tak mengerti jongin! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau berubah akhir akhir ini? Apakah itu karna istri barumu?" ucap kyungsoo dengan lantang! Akhirnya kyungsoo dapat melepaskan apa yang sudah lama ingin ia ucapkan kepada jongin!

"Soo? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku? Bukankah sebelumnya kau setuju untuk di madu?" jawab jongin dengan sedikit amarah yang muncul di sela sela kata katanya.

"Aku memang setuju jongin! Tapi bukan begini caranya, aku kira dengan kau menikah lagi dengan namja yang di pilihkan oleh eomma mu, kau akan lebih menyayangiku tapi aku salah! Ternyata kau lebih memilih istri baru kan? Iyakan jongin? Ak-ku, aku adalah namja yang tak bisa memberimu keturu-" ucap kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata katanya namun ucapan kyungsoo berhenti setelah TARRRRRRRR! Jongin menampar kyungsoo dengan keras.

"jo-jongin, kau? Hiks" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan jongin begitu saja dengan berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju kamarnya, ia mengunci kamarnya, menidurkan badannya di kasur lalu mengambil bantal untuk menutup mukanya dan alhasil, kyungsoo memangis! Terisak bahkan kyungsoo merasa sakit sekarang! Jongin sudah menamparnya!

"soo, buka pintunya soo" ucap jongin dengan menggedor gedor pintu kamarnya. "maafkan aku soo, aku tak bermaksud" ucap jongin lagi! "PERGIII !" kyungsoo berteriak! Kyungsoo menyuruh jongin pergi namun jongin tetap setia menunggu kyungsoo untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya!

"soo! Buka pintunya soo. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud! Maafkan aku soo" ucap jongin yang berada di depan pintu kamar KaiSoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dia tidak memberikan aba aba untuk membolehkan jongin masuk!

(Kriiingggg, kringggg) suara telepon rumah yang berada di lantai bawah berbunyi, dengan bergegas jongin menghampiri teleponnya itu.

"halo, jongin apakah ini kau?"

"nde eomma? wae?"

"bergegaslah kemari! Kau harus memilih baju pengantin mu bersama baekhyun serta memilihkan cincin yang pas untuknya! Apa kau lupa? Pernikahan mu tinggal 2 hari lagi jongin!"

"n-nde eomma. Aku akan segera kesana"

Setelah mendengar bahwa eommanya menuruh jongin untuk memilihkan baju pengantinnya bersama baekhyun serta memilihkan cincin untuk baekhyun, jongin bergegas menuju keatas. Dia berpamitan kepada kyungsoo

"soo aku harus kerumah eomma sekarang! Aku harus itu emmm-m mempersiapkan pernikahan ku yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Aku akan pergi sekarang soo, aku tau kau masih marah tapi sungguh! aku mencintaimu soo! aku pergi dulu" jongin lalu bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berangkat ke rumah eommanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-dikediaman mrs kim-

"jongin! Kenapa kau lama sekali! Calon istrimu sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap eomma jongin sedikit kesal dengan jongin karena ia terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

"yaa eomma! Aku baru datang! Kenapa eomma langsung memarahiku" jawab jongin tak kalah kesalnya dengan eommanya. "sudahlah eomma! Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan eomma, sekarang dimana baekhyun?" Tanya jongin antusias~

"dikamar tamu, pergilah kesana. Dia sudah lama menunggumu!" jawab eomma jongin dengan cueknya lalu meninggalkan jongin begitu saja

Jongin lalu bergegas menuju kamar tamu yang berada diatas disamping kamar eommanya, dengan tak sabar jongin membuka kamar itu, munculah seorang namja yang berbadan mungil sedang membaca buku disamping ranjang kamar tidur, "sudah lama menunggu ehmm?" Tanya jongin lalu menghampiri baekhyun, baekhyun lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya "mungkin sudah satu abad tuan kim jongin!" ledek baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kai.

"kau mau kemana kim baekhyun?" Tanya kai lalu memegang tangan baekhyun sontak bakhyun langsung kaget karena badannya dipeluk oleh kai

"mwooooooo? K-kim baek-khyun?" baekhyun agak sedikit tergagap menjawabnya . sungguh! Jantungnya ingin keluar sekarang juga

"ne! sebentar lagi kan kau akan menjadi istriku" ucap jongin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun, wajah baekhyun memerah tanpa disadari bibir mereka bersatu lalu. You know what I mean dong yaaa? Haha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOLONG DIBACAAA ;'(

TBC yaaah ( maaf kalau kependekan! Author lagi bête! Badmood pengen nangis! Minggu kemarin author terima rapor, ranking author nurun! Padahal author berharap banget juara :'( nyatanya dari rangking 5 nurun ke 6 :'( dan itu membuat author sedih berhari hari ;'( author kalau depan temen2 author biasa aja tapi kenyataan nya author sedih banget readerrrs :'(

Memang sih orang tua author gak marah, tapi dari raut wajahnya mereka kecewa banget :'( huhu eh iyaaa, maaf ya readers semua kalau chap ini jelek dan kependekan ! otak author lagi gak nyatu ni(?) :'( seedih banget! Tapi author janji besok author lanjutin dengan bagus !

Author minta sarannya kali ini, tolong ya review kasi jalan ceritanya, misalnya siap ini baekhyun menikah dengan kai atau d,onya jalin hubungan dengan sehun atau chanyeol gituuu!

Author mohon kpd readers dan sangat mohon TOLONG review! Minimal 85 deh, kalau udah nyampe target, author janji bakal lanjutin sampai panjang bangeeeeeeeet!

Makasi udah yang mau review, maaf sekali lagi kalau chap ini jelek, dan maaf juga kalau author curhat masalah yg gak penting kpd readers semua :'( author gak bisa nyimpen masalah! Dan masalah itu harus author cerita sama seseorang, ya mungkin disini bisa ada yg bantuuu (

Jangan LUPA ! untuk REVIEW ;;)

byee, kamsahamnida ;;)


	7. kaibaek and hunsoo

Tittle : Aku mencintaimu jongin

Author : dokimkyungsoojongin

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, park chanyeol, sehun

Pair: KaiSoo. Kaibaek. Chanbaek, Hunsoo

Genre : sepertinya kembali ke T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ChanBaek-**

"halo?"

"ne, halo?"

"kau kah itu baek?"

"chan-yeol? Kenapa? Aish aku sudahku bilang jangan menghubungiku, kita sudah berakhir chan! Berhenti menghubungiku, jika ketahuan dengan calon suamiku bagaimana?" ucap baekhyun getir . tak seperti biasanya, chanyeol menelpon nya sekarang sedangkan baekhyun masih berada dirumah kediaman orang tua jongin.

"secepat itukah kau melupakan ku baek?" jawab namja itu dengan nada yang memelas, namja itu bernama chanyeol! Ya chanyeol, mantan kekasih baekhyun.

"b-bukan begitu chan! Bukankah kita sudah berakhir?" baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya ia takut ketahuan jika ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan nya lewat telepon dengan mantan kekasihnya itu

"apakah kau berfikir begitu? Bahkan aku tak pernah memikirkannya baek" ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang lagi laginya memelas

"oh park chanyeol! Bisakah tak usah membahas ini? Maaf aku ada urusan!" baekhyun lalu mematikan handphonenya yang sebelumnya tersambung dengan chanyeol namun baru beberapa langkah dan baru saja hendak memasukkan handphone kedalam saku, handponenya berdering lagi dan lagi lagi chanyeol is calling !

"apalagi chan? Bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak ramah kepada sang penelpon

"bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku mohon! Ini untuk terakhir kalinya baek setelah itu aku janji tak akan mengganggumu lagi dan mengakui bahwa hubungan kita… telah berakhir" jawab chanyeol dengan penjedaan disetiap kata katanya

Namun baekhyun masih berfikir, apakah ia harus menemui chanyeol atau tidak?

"baek? Bagaimana? Aku mohon ini yang terakhir kita makan berdua di restoran yang biasa kita kunjungi, aku mohon" chanyeol memohon dengan penuh perasaan berharap baekhyun mau menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berhubungan sebagai seorang kekasih

"baiklah aku mau! Tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang karena aku harus memilih baju dengan calon suamiku, jika nanti aku ada waktu, aku akan menghubungimu, bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun yang menyetujuinya

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab chanyeol sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban baekhyun

"yasudah, aku sibuk! Aku harus memilih baju dengan calon suamiku! Ingat chan! Jangan menghubungiku, biar aku saja yg menghubungimu nanti" ucap baekhyun lalu mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku.

Baekhyun segera ke ruang tamu, ia berfikir pasti jongin sedang mencarinya dan dugaannya benar, baru masuk ke ruang tamu baekhyun langsung di peluk oleh jongin "kau kemana saja heum? Aku mencarimu!" Tanya jongin lalu mengeratkan pelukannya . "aish! Tak usah berlebihan jongin, aku hanya berjalan jalan disekitar rumahmu" jawab baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan jongin.

"kenapa kau tak mengajak ku chagi?" Tanya jongin lagi lalu menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun. "aku bukan anak kecil jongin! Bahkan aku ini namja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa ditemani" jawab baekhyun sebal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CHUP ! baekhyun merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya namun dirinya tak memberontak sekalipun bahkan perasaan baekhyun menginginkan lebih dari itu, dari mulanya hanya kecupan lembut namun kemudian menjadi ciuman yang panas, baekhyun menikmati lidah jongin yang terampil mengabsen giginnya, namun baekhyun merasa sesak karena kehabisan oksigen, jongin yang tau bahwa baekhyun merasa kehabisan oksigen lalu melepaskan ciumannya tersebut.

"bibirmu manis baek" pipi baekhyun merona mendengar penuturan jongin, jongin lalu menggenggam tangan baekhyun, baekhyun yang tak mengerti mau dibawa kemana lalu menanyakan nya ke jongin."kita mau kemana jongin?"Tanya baekhyun namun kai masih tidak menjawab lalu menarik tangan baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

'aaaaah! Lepaskan tanganku pabo! Sakit!" ucap baekhyun lalu berhasil melepaskan genggamannya , "kalau kau tak mau memberi tau kemana kita akan pergi! Aku tak mau ikut bersamamu!" ucap baekhyun ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya

"benar kau tak mau ikut untuk pemilihan baju pernikahan mu nanti?" Tanya jongin dengan senyuman manisnya

"jadi kita akan memilih baju perikahannya sekarang?"baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi menanyai kembali jongin dengan mata yang berbinar

"ne, ayolah masuk, atau aku tinggal" ucap kai meninggalkan baekhyun dengan candanya

"yaaaaa! Jongin pabo, tunggu akuu!" baekhyun langsung berlari menuju mobil jongin, namun ketika baekhyun ingin menggenggam pintu mobil kai menariknya lalu membukanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan kai? Aku bisa membukanya sendiri!" ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan mempoutkan bibir mu begitu chagi, itu membuat ku ingin menerkamu sekarang juga, cepat masuk tuan putri atau aku ingin melumat bibirmu dulu baru kau mau masuk" Tanya jongin dengan tertawa

"aniyaaaaa! Dasar mesum!" baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bingung sekarang! Apa yang harus ia lalukan, ia benar benar bosan jika terus terusan berada dirumah, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya memasak, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu. Menonton tv? Ayolah bahkan setiap orang pasti akan muak dengan televise! Apalagi jika tayangan yang ditontonkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan!

"ah-hhh bosannyaaaa" kyungsoo lalu memegang ponselnya ia mencoba menghubungi jongin, mungkin saja jongin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan nya, ya kyungsoo tau! Ia marah dengan jongin, namun ia tak bisa berada jauh jauh dengan jongin.

"apa lebih baik aku sms dulu ya? Ah, langsung saja menghubunginya" kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri, tuuuuuuuuuut….. tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut….. "ayo jongin angkat telponnya" kyungsoo lagi lagi bermonolog sendiri. Dan akhirnya panggilan kyungsoo tersambung

"halo jongin? Apakah kau bisa mengantarkan aku berbelanja?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar berharap jongin mau mengantarkannya untuk berbelanja! Ia sudah lama sekali tidak berbelanja dengan jongin, ia berpikir mungkin jika ia lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya bersama jongin, mungkin hubungannya dengan jongin akan menjadi harmonis kembali

"hah! Kyungsoo?" seorang yeoja menjawab telponnya, dan kyungsoo tau itu adalah suara eomma jongin.

"eeom-mmaa?" jawab kyungsoo bergetar

"kau mencari jongin? Jongin sedang berbahagia dengan calon istrinya yang baru, _yang pastinya bisa memberikan keturunan bagi jongin!_" ucap eomma dengan penjedaan yang sangat menyindir hati kyungsoo

"kau tau kyungsoo? Aku rasa jongin lebih mencintai istrinya yang barunya dari pada namja yang tidak bisa memberikan anak untuknya! Haha, sudahlah kyungsoo, sebenarnya eomma kasihan kepadamu dari pada kau tersiksa lebih baik kau menceraikan jongin, ya itu adalah cara satu satunya yg bisa membuatmu tidak merasa dikucilkan dengan jongin nantinya! Karena eomma yakin jongin akan lebih bahagia bersama istri baru nya! **Byun baekhyun**! Hahaha" ucap eomma yang terus terusan menyindir kyungsoo namun kyungsoo hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang eomma jongin ucapkan

"maaf eomma jika jongin tidak ada, tidak apa apa" ucap kyungsoo lalu mematikan ponselnya, hatinya terasa teriris ketika mendengar penuturan mertuanya, kyungsoo terisak! Ia tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatinya,

Kyungsoo yang merasa kepalanya agak pusing lalu duduk di sofa tempat ia sering duduki bersama jongin, ia tak tahu kenapa masalahnya begitu banyak! Ia merasa kemandulannya inilah yang membuatnya dibenci oleh mertuanya!

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, ia mengingat waktu dimana saat saat ia dan jongin memadu kasih, dan yang kyungsoo sesali kenapa ia harus terjerat oleh dunia yang belum ia ketahuinya dulu, jongin lah yang datang kehidupannya dan memperkenalkan dunianya ke kyungsoo lalu akhirnya kyungsoo terjerat dan tak dapat bangkit lagi dari dunia yang telah dikenalkan jongin.

"sehun! Yaaa sehun, mungkin dengan bertemu dengannya dapat menenangkan pikiran ku" kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri lalu mencoba menghubungi sehun! Orang yang membuatnya berkelahi dengan jongin, namun kyungsoo merasa saat di dekat sehun ia merasa senang dan dapat melepaskan semua kepenatannya.

"halo?"

"ne?"

"s-sehun-ah, apakah ini kau?" Tanya kyungsoo

"hyung? Akhirnya kau menghubungiku hyung! Aku sudah lama merindukanmu, katanya hyung mau menghubungiku tapi tidak hyung hubungi!" jawab sehun dengan gembira namun lama kelamaan nadanya menjadi kecewa

"maaf kan aku hun, heem- bisakah kita bertemu di taman tempat biasa kita bertemu hun-aa?" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang imut

"tentu hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung, baiklah aku menunggumu manis" setelah mendengar jawaban sehun kyungsoo langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin dekat jika memakai mobil xD #gakdeketitunamanyamah

"tuan muda kyungsoo? Anda ingin kemana? Tuan besar sudah bilang kesaya bahwa tuan muda kyungsoo tidak boleh kemana mana sebelum tuan besar pulang" ucap maid yang ingin menghadangi perginya kyungsoo untuk menemui sehun

"aduh, ayolah yongguk! Ini bukan jamannya tahan menahan, lagian aku disuruh oleh jongin untuk berbelanja!" ucap kyungsoo berbohong, karena jika tidak begitu, si maid yang berbadan tegap yang telah dipercaya jongin itu tidak akan membolehkannya pergi.

"benarkah? Apakah tuan muda tidak berbohong?" Tanya yongguk selidik takut jika tuan mudanya berbohong lagi

"baiklah aku berbohong! Kau boleh tidak mengijinkan ku pergi tapi ingat, kau tak akan ku beri kesempatan melihat namjachingu mu!" ancam kyungsoo

"tapi tuan muda bagaimana jika-"

"sudahlah aku hanya sebentar, pergi dari hadapanku"

Yongguk lalu pergi membiarkan kyungsoo yang pergi mengendarai mobilnya, diperjalanan kyungsoo memikirkan bahwa ternyata ia menyadari perasaan yang aneh kepada sehun. Entahlah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, yang pasti jika ia memikirkan wajah sehun tanpa ekspresi rasanya ia akan tersenyum dan tertawa jika mengingat tingkah konyolnya.

**-sesampainyaditaman**

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu sedang menunggu seseorang, ia bernama sehun! Ya dialah sehun namja berperawakan tinggi yang menemui kyungsoo waktu lalu, ia menemukan kyungsoo sedang menangis di taman ini, ya disini ditempat yang ia duduki sekarang!

Sebenarnya sehun sudah ada yang memiliki namun ia tak tahu dengan jalan pikirannya, sejak bertemu dengan kyungsoo ia merasakan getaran yang berbeda! Sebenarnya sehun straight, namun ia baru menyadari perasaan kepada kyungngsoo, bahwa sehun menyukai kyungsoo- tidak! Tepatnya mencintai kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan sehun dengan menutup matanya dari belakang badan sehun "ayo tebak aku siapa?" penuturan kyungsoo lalu membuat gelak tawa sehun. "hahahaha kau lucu hyung haha" sehun yang merasa kyungsoo ingin mengerjainya namun ia dapat mengenali suara kyungsoo, bagaimana tak adapat mengenalinya? Suara semerdu itu tak dapat ia kenali! Mustahil- author aja suka banget sama suara kyungsoo#abaikan!

"yaaa sehun! Kenapa kau tertawa itu tidak lucu tau!" ucap kyungsoo lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun dan melipat tangannya di bawah dada.

"haha, ternyata princes bermata bulat ini marah heum? Hahha" sehun mencoba merayu kyungsoo dengan mencolek dagu kyungsoo namun kyungsoo malah memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang sehundengan tatapan-jangan-coba-coba-mengganggu-ku

"ayolah hyung! Maafkan aku, masa baru bertemu kau langsung marah padaku!" ucapan sehun yang memelas malah membuat kyungsoo tertawa terbahak bahak.

"yak! Hyung, kenapa kau malah ketawaa!" ucap sehun kesal

"muka terlihat sangat bodoh sehun hahah ak-aku hahaha tak tahan melihat mukamu haha" kyungsoo masih tertawa

Sehun masih melihat kyungsoo tertawa, lebih baik melihat kyungsoo tertawa dari pada menangis seperti pada saat awal bertemu. Kyungsoo yang telah terdiam dari tawanya menyadari bahwa sehun sedang memandangnya

"se-sehun? Kenapa kau- yaaa" kyungsoo kaget karena sehun memeluk kyungsoo secara tiba tiba namun kyungsoo yang terlalu kaget dengan pelukan sehun hanya diam dan tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"kumohon hyung, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja" ucap sehun lalu memeluk kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi

"tapi se-sehun ak-" ucapan kyungsoo dipotong oleh sehun

"aku tau hyung sudah bersuami, dan aku tau hyung mencintai suami hyung, aku tak tau harus mengatakan ini atau tidak tapi sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan hyung aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda membuat ku menjadi serba selalu memikirkan hyung! Dan aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku, bisakah kita menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang teman hyung?" ucap sehun yang masih memeluk kyungsoo

"sese-hun, tapi ak-" lagi lagi ucapan kyungsoo di potong oleh sehun

"aku tau ini hubungan yang terlarang bagi kita hyung, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan hyung juga memiliki jongin, aku tak akan memaksa hyung untuk menjawabnya dan aku tak memaksa hyung untuk membalas cintaku" ucap sehun lalu terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya

Namun sehun tertawa terbahak bahak, dan lalu bermonolog sendiri "kau bodoh sehun! Tidak mungkin kyungsoo hyung menyukai mu, dia sangat mencintai suaminya! Kau bodoh! Kau terlalu bodoh" monolog sehun terdengar oleh kyungsoo

"se-sehun aku" belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun sehun terus memotong dan memotong kalimat yang akan di keluarkan oleh kyungsoo

"ini terkesan bodoh hyung ! aku tau setelah ini hyung tidak mau menemui ku lagi, dan aku tau" namun kini giliran kyungsoo yang memotong perkataan sehun

"diamlah bodoh! Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimat ku!" bentak kyungsoo dan sehun lalu terdiam

"aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau ucapkan hyung" ucap sehun lalu beranjak meninggalkan kyungsoo namun kyungsoo memegang tangan sehun.

"sehun! Aku akan mencoba…. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu! Tetaplah disini karena aku akan mencoba mencintai seorang SEHUN !" ucap kyungsoo lantang.

"hyung?"

Yaaaaaaaaaaa TBC yaaaaw ;;) ini udah author panjangin walaupun gak terlalu panjang sih hihihi

Ini partnya udah dikasi ni hunsoonya, kaibaeknya ada juga sih. Sebenarnya kasian juga kyungsoonya :'( tapi mau gimana lagi tuntutan alurnya emang begitu jadi maaf kalau kyungsoo nya tersiksa u,u

Jangan LUPA ! untuk REVIEW ;;)

byee, kamsahamnida ;;)


End file.
